Kingdom Hearts, Parallel
by JLkhsoul
Summary: A história de Sora Sukai, um rapaz residente nas Ilhas Shimunmei no reino de Halobasta. A vinda de uma misteriosa rapariga alegadamente amnésica, Kari, abrir-lhe à as portas para um mundo de aventuras. Inspirado ligeiramente em Tsubasa Chronicles.


Capítulo I

Um Sonho

Era de manhã cedo, nas Ilhas Shimunmei, território marítimo do reino Halobasta. Um arquipélago de duas pequenas ilhas, perdidas no Oceano Atlantis.

Na opinião dos ilhéus não havia sítio melhor para morar. O clima era agradável, tirando uma tempestade ou outra de vez em quando, as condições de vida eram boas e as pessoas no geral eram benevolentes e ajudáveis. O sítio em si, também era lindo. Plantas tropicais, praias de areia branca, água límpida, um céu celeste que se perdia no horizonte de um mar de cor turquesa, tornando-se num só, uma paisagem magnífica!

Que um rapaz de cabelo castanho espigado observava com os seus olhos de um azul profundo. Com quietude, ele estava sentado na areia molhada, deixando as pequenas ondas do mar rebentarem-lhe nos pés descalços, sentindo a brisa fresca da praia e o calor agradável que transmitia o sol.

Normalmente, àquela precisa hora, ele provavelmente estaria a arrumar as suas coisas à pressa, para não chegar muito atrasado à escola, onde a professora dar-lhe-ia um sermão por ter adormecido outra vez, em frente a uma turma risonha da sua desgraça.

Mas eram férias de Verão, logo, ele não precisava de ir à escola. Tinha os dias por sua conta. Não que houvesse muito por fazer, aliás, era um dos inconvenientes de morar nas ilhas. A vida por vezes tornava-se monótona e demasiado vulgar. Ao seu melhor amigo Riku, isso fazia-lhe alguma confusão. Ele ansiava por viajar. Descobrir o mundo à sua volta e ter uma vida plena de experiências. Não que ele também não desejasse que algumas coisas se tornassem mais interessantes, mas ele até preferia que as coisas se mantivessem assim. Pacíficas. Sem nenhuma preocupação com o dia de amanhã, seguros que as coisas, para o bem ou para o mal, resolver-se-iam mais tarde ou mais cedo. O que lhe importava mais era que tivesse os seus amigos e família ao seu lado. Desde de que estivessem todos juntos, o resto viria naturalmente.

Espreguiçou-se e deitou-se então na areia molhada, os olhos fitando o profundo céu azul que se estendia por toda a eternidade. Às vezes pensava para si mesmo, se haveria mais do que aquilo que o Homem conhecia. Se não haveria mais além do universo. Talvez um novo universo! Quem sabe? Podia ser que um dia lá chegasse.

Começou a dar-lhe o sono. Bocejou e piscou os olhos, as coisas cada vez mais desfocadas.

"Bem… Também uma soneca na praia não fará mal nenhum.", pensou ele.

Fechou então os olhos. O calor emanante do sol não deixando que tivesse frio e a areia macia que não irritava nem se prendia à pele eram tão confortáveis que não demorou muito até começar a dormitar. Cada momento que passava mergulhava cada vez mais na sua mente, perdendo os sentidos.

_Sentia o seu corpo a afundar-se cada vez mais. Abriu os olhos. Estava submerso debaixo de água, a luz do sol cada vez mais longe. Ele conseguia respirar e a água não lhe fazia impressão nos olhos. Era como o ar, mas mesmo assim o corpo afundava-se como se num ambiente liquido. _

_Tudo parecia tão irreal. Tão simples. Não havia nada à sua volta, nem sequer conseguia distinguir o fundo do mar na escuridão que cada vez mais se abatia sobre ele. Até que só havia escuridão à sua volta. Apenas o seu corpo era visível no negrume que estava à sua volta. _

_Contudo, apesar da escuridão, ele não sentia medo. Sentia-se calmo e sereno. _

_Finalmente, após um breve período de tempo, que pareceu prolongar-se por uma eternidade, sentiu os pés tocarem uma superfície sólida. Já não se sentia num ambiente líquido, à volta apenas existia ar e escuridão. Olhou para cima. A luz do sol que trespassava a superfície da água havia desaparecido. Estava sozinho. Perdido no meio da escuridão_

"_Não estás sozinho.", ecoou uma voz na sua cabeça._

_A voz surpreendeu-o. Olhou para todo o lado, mas não viu ninguém que pudesse ter falado. Deu um passo, em busca de algo que o pudesse ajudar a sair dali. _

_O momento em que o seu pé tocou a superfície invisível, algo começou a brilhar intensamente debaixo dele, iluminando todo o lugar. Era tão intensa que ele protegeu os olhos cerrados com os braços, devido à sua intensidade, que ele receava ser cegado. Era tão intensa que ele a via brilhar mesmo com os olhos fechados._

_A luz trespassante pareceu diminuir um bocado então e ele conseguiu distinguir o som de asas a baterem à sua volta, num grande alvoroço. Ele abriu os olhos. Viu pássaros brancos, pombas, voarem à sua volta, em direcção ao vazio na frente dele. À medida que mais pombas levantavam voo, mais era revelada a superfície em que estava de pé. _

_O tumulto de pombas a levantarem voo diminuiu e a última pomba passou rente à sua cabeça. Ele viu-as voarem, em bando, em direcção à escuridão, cada vez mais distantes. Até desaparecerem, deixando-o sozinho. _

_De certa forma, ele sentiu que uma parte do seu coração havia sido estilhaçada e levada por aquelas pombas. Como se tivesse perdido algo… Algo importante. Algo que lhe fazia falta. _

_Olhou em volta, inspeccionando a superfície sobre a qual estava. Parecia feita em vitral, de cor rosa. Nele, estava representado uma rapariga. Essa rapariga tinha cabelo escarlate que lhe chegava até ao pescoço e olhos da cor do mar. No entanto, esses olhos, apesar de belos, eram estranhos… Pareciam mortos por dentro, vazios, inexpressivos. Era como se ela não tivesse nada lá dentro. Usava um vestido branco, bordado a linho e com pormenores dourados, como um membro da nobreza. Talvez até mesmo da realeza! Parecia-se com uma princesa. Tinha as feições finas e delicadas das de uma princesa. Era bastante bonita, até mesmo os olhos mas que no entanto, também o arrepiavam. Não que parecessem cruéis ou frios… É só que pareciam quase que… mortiços._

"_Não tenhas medo", ecoou a esquisita voz de novo. _

_E mal foram proferidas aquelas palavras, a imagem da rapariga desapareceu lentamente, deixando uma atrás apenas uma plataforma de vitral, constituída por vários vidros em diferentes tons de rosa. _

_E mais uma vez sentiu que lhe arrancavam algo do peito. Algo que se perdera para sempre. Sentiu uma grande onda de tristeza, mas não sabia muito bem porquê. Apenas sentia. Sentia que havia voltado a perder algo que era importante para ele. _

_Sentiu uma lágrima correr-lhe pela face. Ele não fez nenhum esforço para impedir o fluxo das lágrimas que lhe deslizavam pela face. Apesar de não continuar a perceber a razão da dor que sentia a latejar no seu interior. _

_Uma das lágrimas que lhe escorreu dos olhos caiu do queixo e embateu na superfície. No sítio onde se derramara, algo começou a brilhar. Um pequeno fragmento de luz que se ergueu e flutuou até pairar à altura dos seus olhos. Emanava uma luz suave, quente, que o confortava. Que atenuava a tristeza que sentia. _

"_Tu tens a tua própria luz para te guiar", ecoou de novo a voz._

_A luz pairava na frente dele. Uma luz que o atraía. Queria tocar-lhe. Queria que aquela luz fizesse parte dele. Estendeu a sua mão e sem hesitou, agarrou aquele fragmento de luz com a palma da sua mão. Sentiu-se como nunca se havia sentido antes. Quente, seguro, sereno, a sua tristeza dissipou-se, sendo substituída pela esperança. _

_A escuridão então foi tornando cada vez mais clara. O negro transformou-se em branco e então, tudo era luz. Os seus olhos, naquele momento, estavam fechados, mas ele via a luz. Nem com eles fechados, estava escuro á sua volta._

_Abriu os olhos. A luz era bastante intensa, contudo, não lhe feria os olhos. Pelo contrário, era um bálsamo para os seus sentimentos de perda. Já não se sentia sozinho. As coisas, por mais duras que fossem, haviam de se resolver. _

_Então abriu os olhos. Um prado de flores estendia-se até ao horizonte. Flores de todos os feitios e cores. Seja de puro branco, caloroso carmim ou de um gentil lilás. As pétalas das mesmas eram raptadas pelo vento vigoroso que corria pelo prado. Pareciam dançar à volta dele numa dança eterna e perfeita. _

_Estava uma rapariga à sua frente. A imagem dela parecia ofuscada, mas distinguia uma rapariga, com um longo vestido branco. A imagem era cada vez mais clara, mas o seu cansaço também. A sua força esvaía-se cada vez mais e sentia-se já atordoado. Os olhos começavam a fraquejar. Tentou mantê-los abertos, mas o cansaço era quase insuportável. _

_Fez um esforço para fitar de novo a cara da rapariga. Mas no entanto, apenas conseguiu vislumbrar um sorriso. Um sorriso doce, gentil, sem malícia. Um sorriso que desapareceu numa neblina negra. E então sentiu-se cair, novamente, num vazio sem fim… Acontecia tudo muito rapidamente…_

Um choque repentino de um gélido frio despertou-o. Abriu os olhos e viu que estava debaixo de água ainda com as suas roupas vestidas. Debateu-se para chegar à superfície mas teve alguma dificuldade a princípio porque se sentia confundido com o que se estava a passar à sua volta. Que estava a fazer debaixo de água?!

Finalmente e a arfar, conseguiu pôr-se de joelhos e emergiu a cabeça, sentindo arrepios pelo corpo todo e com o choque estampado no seu rosto. Os seus olhos encontraram os seus amigos, Riku, Tidus, Wakka e Selphie a alguns metros de distância dele na areia. Os quatro aturdiam o ar com as suas gargalhadas. Tidus de tal modo que estava de mãos agarradas à barriga de tanto se rir, lágrimas a tamborilarem-lhe nos olhos. Wakka era o único que fazia por abafar o riso, mas este era incontrolável e não tinha qualquer sucesso. Sora pôs-se de pé, sacudindo a água do corpo e a fúria a alastrar-lhe a face corada tornando-a quase tão vermelha como um pimentão.

"PARA QUE É QUE FOI ISSO?!?", perguntou numa voz carregada de raiva e de nervos, profundamente irritado.

O seu suposto "melhor amigo" encolheu os ombros indiferentemente com um sorriso provocativo.

"Já é tarde Sora.", respondeu num tom de voz corrosivo, "Achámos que um banho pela manhã te fazia bem para te sentires mais "acordado"…"

Os quatro rapazes da mesma idade riram-se ainda mais. Mesmo o Wakka não fez mais nenhuma tentativa para parar de se rir. Também a Selphie, a única rapariga do grupo, estava agachada de joelhos, agarrada à barriga. Tidus rebolava-se na areia, completamente descontrolado, tremendo de riso por tudo o que era sítio. Sora ficou ainda mais furibundo. Fazia tenções de lhes dar uma lição quando avançou alguns passos para a frente, colérico, mas prendeu o pé acidentalmente na areia e caiu de chapa na água. As gargalhadas ecoaram por toda a praia, totalmente fora de controlo e Sora estava mais enervado do que nunca, gotas de água a escorrem-lhe pelo cabelo espigado. Cerrou os dentes, e sentou-se na água, de cabeça baixa.

"Vá lá Sora. É só uma brincadeira!", disse Riku aproximando-se dele com um ar travesso mas tranquilo, estendendo-lhe a mão para o ajudar a levantar-se. Sora, amuado, fez beicinho e cruzou os braços, recusando a ajuda do seu melhor amigo.

"Vais amuar?", inquiriu Riku com alguma ironia na sua voz que se tornava cada vez mais suave. Ele não respondeu e virou a cara, de olhos fechados, recusando-se a fitá-lo, ainda de trombas. Riku suspirou e afastou a mão dele, encolhendo os ombros, num gesto indolente.

"Faz o que quiseres", disse ele meramente e virou-lhe as costas, de volta à areia, onde estavam o Tidus, Wakka e Selphie à espera dele.

Sora ouviu o ruído das pernas de Riku contra a água a afastarem-se até que deixou de o ouvir. Alguns momentos mais tarde ainda de olhos fechados, arriscou um vislumbre com um olho para ver se eles já não estavam ali, se tinham saído da praia. Mal as pálpebras do seu olho se levantaram apenas um centímetro, em direcção à praia, viu uma bola de areia molhada voar na direcção da sua cara, acertando-lhe um cheio na sua testa, a força do seu embate obrigando a cabeça de Sora a mergulhar na água de temperatura amena do mar com violência, a surpresa estampada no rosto. Os risos dos seus amigos, que afinal ainda ali se encontravam, à espera que ele reagisse ao aparente desaparecimento deles, voltaram a ouvir-se por toda a praia. Desta vez também a Selphie estava de joelhos, ao lado do Tidus, também agarrada à barriga, que lhe doía de tanto riso. Esse então ria-se tanto que quase parecia estar em sofrimento, de tantas voltas que a barriga dava com as suas gargalhadas. Um rápido relance do olhar de Sora ao Riku, que se encontrava na frente deles, deu para perceber que havia sido ele quem lhe atirara com a areia contra a cara, devido ao seu sorriso provocante e mãos sujas com réstias de areia molhada que lhe acenavam indolentemente.

Fora a gota de água…

"CHEGA!!!", berrou Sora, completamente desvairado e levantando-se num ápice correndo atrás dos quatro amigos que se afastavam numa correria apressada, ainda a rir. Uma veia latejava perigosamente na testa de Sora enquanto perseguia os seus amigos que entretanto percorriam a toda a velocidade a estrada de terra poeirenta que ia dar à pequena aldeia nas Ilhas Shimunmei, procurando escapar à fúria incontrolável de Sora. Não que ele fosse perigoso, mas se os apanhasse nunca mais se calava. E além disso era mais divertido, na opinião de todos eles, deixar que o Sora os perseguisse até se cansar, o que, em princípio, não tardaria a acontecer.


End file.
